Edrad Liones
|-|Base= |-|Resurrección= Summary Edrad Liones (エドラド・リオネス, Edorado Rionesu) is Arrancar Trece (13) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's five Fracción. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, higher in Resurrección Name: Edrad Liones Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spiritual Awareness, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsmanship, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Sonído and harden his skin with Hierro), Pseudo-Flight, Longevity, Energy Projection, Dimensional Travel (via Garganta), Fire Manipulation (His Resurrección is capable of emiting fire from his body), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls), Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level+ (Comparable to Base Ikkaku), higher in Resurreccion (Unleashed an attack of this magnitude even when not using the full extent of his power, increased his power even further beyond this level in response to the constantly rising reiatsu of Ikkaku's Bankai. Please refer the Note at the bottom of the profile) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Initially outpaced Ikkaku) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class+ Durability: Town level+ (Should be no less durable than base Ikkaku), higher in Resurrección and with Hierro (The accompanying reiatsu increase should also translate to a stronger Hierro) Stamina: Very High. Comparable or weaker characters can fight for days without rest and with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans. Range: Extended melee range when fighting with his sword, hundreds of meters with Cero and Bala, hundreds of metres with fire based attacks in Resurreccion. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Volcánica Intelligence: Skilled Tactician. While fighting Ikkaku, he deduced his vulnerabilities both in Shikai and Bankai. This proves him to be an analytical fighter, capable of noticing and exploiting an enemy's weaknesses. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Palma Plancha: Eldrad charges his hand with Reiatsu to attack his opponent in point blank range. Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. Bala: An Arrancar ability similar to Cero, except it's weaker and 20 times faster. Hierro: An Arrancar ability that allows Edrad to harden his skin with Reiyroku to defend himself from incoming damage. Sonído: The Arrancar equivalent of Shunpo; however, is more akin to teleporting as the character completely disappears from senses from point A to point B. Pesquisa: An energy sensing technique that allows Edrad to sense any foes nearby and gauge how strong they are. Resurrección: The Arrancar equivalent of a Shikai/Bankai, this form allows an Arrancar to unleash their true power as a Hollow. Note: Please note that circular scaling has indeed been avoided here. The durability of Shikai Ikkaku is scaled from this calculation and his Attack Potency in turn from his durability, given how the reiatsu mechanism in Bleach works. Base Edrad is thus scaled from Shikai Ikkaku while Resurreccion Edrad has a higher rating attached due to further increasing his power beyond that with which he performed the linked feat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Fire Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Spirits Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Arrancar Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users